


i want to share a secret with you

by pesha



Category: Original Work, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Virginity, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/pseuds/pesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vetis -The Tempter of the Holy and patron demon of Corruption- has finally met a soul he doesn't want to see tainted.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Written for Paige for the prompt "Virginity/Celibacy" on my <a href="http://pesha.dreamwidth.org/3887.html">Kink Bingo Communal Card</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to share a secret with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PagingPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/gifts).



Purity was about more than sexual experience. There was more to being _pure_ than having an intact hymen or having never merged a sex organ with another person's and most of the things that were part of the _more_ were related to a mental state that belonged solely to the innocent. Innocent was literally a state of mind. 

Vetis had been called "The Tempter of the Holy" for centuries as he couldn't seem to help himself where the innocent were concerned. He was Corruption. He was _tainted_ all the way down into his very bones. It was as much his damnation as it was his salvation because the innocent were what kept him alive throughout the eternity that he had yawning ahead of him. 

They were what made his life completely worth it even if it wasn't the life that he'd been Created to live or the life that he had envisioned himself living when he had been in Heaven, a part of the Host, performing the duties he _had_ been Created to do.

Ariel was the purest soul that he had seen in---too long. The years were far enough apart that Vetis couldn't recall how many had passed. He remembered the soul though, that much he did remember; Vetis never forgot a pure soul that he had led to Corruption with his own hands. There were few among his ranks, but Vetis knew all those that numbered under his banner. Every name was special to him. Every soul mattered to him. Every one of them had made his life better, brighter, _beautiful_. 

Some souls asked him what demons thought about those that were below when they weren't themselves. Vetis was warmed when he thought about his waiting souls. It made him feel _amazing_ to think about the ones who knew him, who _belonged_ to him, down there doing nothing more than _waiting_ on his pleasure. 

Pleasure that would never come since the crux of the problem with being Corruption was that once one had achieved one's goal to Corrupt a deliciously pure soul? One was left with a mirror image of oneself which would be _great_ if one were _Pride_ or _Vanity_ but Corruption? No. Corruption didn't have sexual fantasies about Corruption.

Vetis wasn't a narcissist. 

He was warmed by thoughts of having spread his sin to those enough to earn them a place in his new home, but he wasn't aroused by the Corrupt. 

He also wasn't warmed by thoughts of Ariel being below. Not under his banner. Not under any banner. Not at all. 

Ariel was laying on his bed in his room half-asleep because she trusted him. His room was ultra-modern in the way that he loved; Ariel looked like a strange species curled up on his round bed with her bright hair in a flair -almost like a halo- around her face while her eyes cast dreamy stares his way. That trust was what helped him to know that he hadn't Corrupted her at all to date. He had loved her. He had let her love him back. Vetis had shared more of his life with her than he had with any of his souls before and she still had that glow around her that was _pure_. 

"How have I not Corrupted you yet?" he mumbled as he looked at her, his face flushed in a way that was becoming familiar when he was with her, "I've told you too much. You know that, right? I've given you my name. Told you secrets. Spent more time with you than I have with anyone else. I've done all of that and I haven't Corrupted you yet and I don't know _how_ but it is _awesome_." 

His skin felt too hot. Hot the way that Hell could be hot in the West near the palace of the king there. It felt too tight which was another problem that Vetis wasn't accustomed to having because all his vessels were made by him, from scratch, to fit his exact needs. They were _perfect_ fits. It didn't feel perfect while he was with Ariel though. That didn't feel perfect at all.

Reaching out with a hot hand to trace the line of Ariel's human leg, Vetis grinned at her, "I think that I could show you my true form and even that wouldn't drive you away. I don't think even seeing my real face would take away that bright shine that you've got. You _glow_. I don't know if I've told you that. I probably have. I forget what I'm saying when I'm with you!" 

Vetis knew that the laughter was closer to giggling than laughing only he couldn't stop it. He couldn't help himself. It was easy to slide across the tiny space separating him from Ariel and let his hand slide under the edge of his shirt that looked so much better on her that he thought he might never wear a shirt again. He'd just buy them so that he could put them on her. There was nothing under that shirt. Vetis knew it because Ariel didn't like wearing human undergarments. She didn't much like wearing clothes at all, but she did it because her pure heart made her want to do it for _him_.

She wanted to spare _him_ pain.

"I want to share a secret with you. Another secret, okay? You like it when I tell you things, don't you? I'm going to show you a secret about human bodies and it'll make you like yours even more and it'll be another thing that's ours and not anyone else's, alright? I think that sounds good for us since you've already said you want to be more than friends and this is definitely the kind of secret that comes from more-than-friends-friends." 

He was babbling, but it was helping him keep his nerve up enough to continue sliding his hand farther up her leg, farther under his shirt, _farther_.

"I'm going to move you a little closer. Put your leg on top of my hip. All you have to do is trust me. You can do that, can't you, Ariel? Trust me a little more?" 

Virginity wasn't the most important part of purity. It wasn't. The thought that virginity was the most important part of purity was absurd to Vetis. He could touch her a little more as long as the touching didn't change the way that Ariel _thought_. 

No one had ever touched her that way before. He was sure. It wasn't possible that anyone had ever touched her intimately because before she'd come to meet him? Ariel had been a mermaid. She'd only had legs for a short, short, short time. There hadn't been _time_ for anyone to touch her and her people didn't even have casual sex. They only mated to produce young. 

Her leg weighed less than nothing as Vetis arranged it on his hip. His cock was swollen enough, drawn tight enough that every movement made him wince, but Vetis tried to keep his face still. Smiling. That was what made Ariel happy. She liked seeing him smiling. Her kindness, her brightness, seemed to get better when she was sure he was happy, too. 

She cared about _his_ happiness.

"I'm going to touch you and it'll feel a little weird, but I'm going to kiss you too and you like that part so think about that, okay? Think about kissing me." 

Ariel didn't protest when he pressed his lips to hers. She did start to wake up. There was definite _waking up_ on her side which made him moan into her mouth when she kissed him back, her lips feather-light, hummingbird wings fluttering against his until he trapped them with his own. It was impossible not to suck at them, one after another, and then it would have really, really killed him not to get some part of himself inside some part of her so who could blame him for thrusting his tongue between those lips? There was no way anyone could blame him for that. He was sure. 

He really hoped that he was sure that Ariel was as caught up in the kissing as he was because Vetis couldn't help it. His control only stretched so far. Her body was slightly damp between her thighs and his hand felt hot, really, really hot as he moved it up to comb his fingers through the tiny triangle of red curls that protected her sex and she was warm there, too. Ariel wasn't as hot as his skin felt, but he could fix that, couldn't he? He was _ancient_. He could make her hot. He could do that.

Moving his fingers until he could feel the tiny pearl of nerves at the top of her sex, Vetis started to rub it in a slow, teasing motion, keeping a circular pattern up as he tempted her tongue into playing with his. It was hard to remind himself that he was ancient when he couldn't catch his own breath while kissing her. His cock was throbbing and he thought he was going to die if he couldn't get more than a tongue into her, but she probably tasted _perfect_ and there was no way that she could handle him kissing her _there_.

"I'm sorry," Vetis apologized as he giggled against her mouth, "I just keep thinking how perfect you are and how I really, really don't want to ruin you. We're swapping---the best secret ever. That's what this is, Ariel. This is the best secret ever and I want to share it with you. Promise me it won't ruin you? Promise me you can handle one more of my secrets without being ruined."

That would have been good if he had let Ariel respond before taking her mouth with his own again as he moved forward until his cock was pressed against her belly. His pants were still on. That was all that kept his body from touching hers. His pants. She was wearing his shirt and he was wearing his pants and Vetis really wanted them both to be out of his clothes entirely, but that wasn't possible. That would risk too much. That would expose too much. 

_'I think I'm in love with you.'_

The words would have sounded better out loud, but Vetis couldn't do better than telepathic communication when it was more important to kiss her. It was more important to feel her mouth moving against his while he moved his fingers against the part of her sex that needed him to touch her, needed him to know what he was doing and be ancient and be the one who was _in control_ and not the one who was thinking that it would be _awesome_ to try to fit his cock inside her virgin body until he'd torn his way into her in a way that couldn't be undone, made a memory with her that couldn't be unmade, _changed_ her in a way that _would_ make her less pure. 

_'I am in love with you and I think I will die if your light goes out because of that.'_

Vetis told her that secret even as his fingers finally managed to find a release for her that was sweet enough that she seized against him, her arms winding tight around his neck as her leg clamped down on his hip to drag his body against hers while she rode out her pleasure and sure, okay, it wasn't dignified to come in his pants, but who could blame him? He was an ancient demon, but his control only stretched so thin and having the purest soul he'd seen in too many years to think about come all over his hand because he loved them enough? _He_ loved them enough? That was worth the slight embarrassment in Vetis's opinion. 

He thought he could sacrifice a lot of things for Ariel. She was worth it. 

Vetis, demon of Corruption, only hoped that he could manage to love her without tainting her because while virginity wasn't _all_ there was to purity? It was a part of it and his control could only stretch so thin.


End file.
